User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 36
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about the skunk-butt rug that was given to Mr. Big. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. So, we all had a good laugh about Nick selling Mr. Big a skunk-butt rug, and how he took it as a sign of disrespect. My question though is: Where did he get it? It didn't sound as if Mr. Wilde had procured a woven rug made from skunk fur (which would be less odd, especially if animals in this world often sold their own natural byproducts to make a living, e.g. a cow selling its own milk, etc), but if I'm not mistaken, I believe that he said that it was a "Very expensive wool rug made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt". And the creators seem to have confirmed that he was in fact referring to the fur of a skunk's butt, and not the actual butt hide. Seems like a normal thing in Zootopia. Bellwether is wearing wool clothing, and she isn't bothered by it. I doubt all their clothes are synthetic. It's like how you can get wigs made out of human hair; to them, it's just a normal thing, probably a luxury item, but still not something people would frown upon. At least, that's what I think. My theory is it's like Fight Club when they were making soap. Skunks go in for cosmetic surgery where they have their scent glands removed, the fur that's shaved off for the process is then tossed out in the trash. Nick collects it for profit/revenge. Or maybe at one point, he ran a waxing scheme of sorts. And I also subscribe to the headcanon that Nick, in typical Nick fashion, ran a reasonably priced fur-trimming service that also found ways to dispose of the extra fur. Another question I have is: How was it made? I would have to assume that it was woven out of yarn made by spinning the hairs from the fur of a skunk. Actually, more likely the long hairs from the skunk's tail. I assume he lied about the origin of the yarn. I suppose rugs made from sheep's wool are considered better quality, and black sheep are more rare, so there are alternative sources for black fur used by scammers like Nick. But the biggest question of all is: Why did Nick give the rug to Mr. Big in the first place? When Big confronted him about it, he stated that he had taken Nick in, treated him like part of the family. My theory is that maybe, at some point in time, Big cheated Nick out of a business deal and the fox was in disbelief. So, to get back at him, he thought of selling him a "fancy" wool rug. Maybe Nick's idea of sweet revenge would be him knowing what the rug was really made from and Big remaining in the dark about it. But, apparently, he somehow did find out about it, maybe after his grandmother's funeral, when she was buried in it, and told Nick to "Never show his face to him again". Maybe Nick didn't mean for the prank to go that far. And that's why Nick was so scared to run into him again, because he knew that Big had not forgotten, nor forgiven him. However, when he and Judy are almost "iced" by him, he decides to spare them at the request of his daughter. Although, I'm a little confused as to why Nick was forgiven so easily during that scene. Maybe he just wanted to see him squirm a little and break down a little bit? I don't know. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts